1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an openable and closable monitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a monitor storing device of an openable and closable type. The monitor storing device, which includes a load detector, moves a monitor to a stored position when the load detector detects force pressing a rear panel of the monitor storing device. With this configuration, a monitor is controlled to be stored when a person or an object hits the monitor.